Talk:Wally West
It would be so cool, if you made your own template and didnt steal the one from TTFF.... [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 19:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I was thinking that instead of having each family member listed separately, that we should combine them into a header under 'Relationships' called 'The West Family' (with the exception of Flash). At least until we have more info on each character. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) souvenir from pilot *The definition of a souvenir is something that's taken from a certain place or event as a reminder of it. As we saw in "Bereft", a living thing, such as a pet or a new friend, can be taken as a "souvenir". In that case, I think Superboy himself can be considered a sort of "souvenir" from the pilot episode. Cari1994 06:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wally's Age I changed Wally's agae because in episode 1, he was 16. Then came the last episode, so now he is 17. So don't get upset at me for changing his age, CORRECTLY! :) :Nope, he was 15. ― Thailog 16:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::And it's even mentioned, at least twice, in Coldhearted that he turns 16. --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 16:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to shout your opinions then at least get your facts straight first. There was so much use of the #16 it would be hard not to see the connection. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) There is a mistake on the article. Wally was born in November remember? He was 15 then turned 16 in 2010. It is now February 2016 in the series. His birthday hasn't passed yet so he is only 20. Change the age. Banan14kab 15:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :No, he would actually be 21. Born in November 1994. January 2016 would make him 21. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh you're right. My bad. >.> 'Banan14kab'' 21:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I actually had to check my math twice before I posted that, so don't feel too bad about it ;) --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|'''''217]] 21:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Kid Flash Picture Could someone change his picture? KF looks to....not KF. Someone should replace it with a pic of him running or being himself. :The current image is the most suitable that we've come across, but should you find one you think it more suitable, please propose it's replacement at Forum:Profile Image Change. 02:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay...so I didn't find a suitable KF Pic yet. But I'll keep looking as the season goes. I really like the one on Coldhearted's Page, but that would just be too repetitive. Thanks anyway for showing me where the picture thing is though. -Yet Another YJ Fan : Rename So... big question: move to Wally West? Even if he resumes the hero career, it doesn't seem likely he'd be called Kid. ― Thailog 15:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : We are promised some Flash action in a couple of weeks. The situation might be clearer then, so I vote to keep it as is. - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Right. Forgot about that. Agreed. ― Thailog 15:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :And now we see that he's still Kid Flash, just not actively most of the time. So a rename would be a bad idea. -- Noneofyourbusiness 15:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Move to Wally West, again?--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 16:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Move to Wally.IgorF (talk) 01:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wally's speed In Coldhearted Wally is in Boston at 4:30 local time and arrives in Seattle at 5PM local time (rounded off). Google sez the distance betwixt the two is three thousand miles. I initially calculated his speed based solely on these times, but I neglected to take into account time zone differences. 4:30 in Boston is 1:30 in Seattle, which means it actually took him four hours to cross the country, plus fifteen minutes being stalled by Savage, putting his top speed at 315ish meters per second, just below the speed of sound at 340 m/s'.' Onomatopoeia (talk) 17:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know if it was his top speed. He was "running on fumes" for part of the trip, and we don't know which exact route he took. And above all, it's speculation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Knowing writers of today, they probably mathed it out beforehand just to be sure. 16:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :: 05:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, more accurately, you should look at his count down timer. His timer is set at 4 hours. When he arrives, he has 20 minutes on the clock. Add in 15 minutes fighting Vandal, he spends approximately 3 hours 25 minutes in transit across 3044 miles according to Google Maps. Given he is running on roads cleared by law enforcement, he isn't taking too many obvious shortcuts to decrease the travel distance. ::3044 miles -> 4898.4km ::4898.4km / 3 hours 25 minutes = 398 m/s ::This is actually goes against his quip of "a couple mph shy of the speed of sound" as he is travelling slightly higher Mach 1.12 (mach 1.0 at dry sea level is 343m/s) ::Even with the maximum time alloted, ::4898.4km / 4 hours = 340m/s which is just barely under the speed of sound. ::I think by evidence, Wally is capable of breaking the sound barrier. Considering Flash can approach paraluminal, relativistic velocity according to his statement of "at near light-speed" (c ~300,000,000m/s), it fits as flash is 9 orders, an upwards of nearly a HUNDRED MILLION times faster than kid-flash. 86 million if you want to be really specific. That is the high-end, so its likely far lower. But at least a million or so times faster than Wally. ::At that point, Flash is so much faster than Kid-flash, that it makes no functional difference. Kid-flash might as well be normal speed human at the flash's speed. ::It would be much more reasonable to assume that Barry might be overstating near-light speed to be relativistic but not paraluminal velocity, and Wally is capable of more than he states to the public. ::Given this speed limit, It makes total sense Barry can vibrate through walls, and Wally cannot. At near-light speed, the air molecules of the atmosphere are effectively as dense as brick. Wally & Dick "Wally and Dick's relationship began to fracture." Wow. Really? That's what you got? Haven't you ever argued with a friend before?--Gweisman (talk) 05:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree, this shouldn't be considered a "fracture." 19:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC)